Nightly Caller
by kalebxdd
Summary: A certain ghost boy is feeling miserable tonight, and there's only one girl that can cheer him up. Snuggled into the crevice of her neck, he spills his emotions for her to hear and contemplate. Just what, or rather who, is bothering Danny Fenton?


**So, this is my first Danny Phantom story, but don't feel obligated to go easy on me. Constructive criticism is what helps me improve, so if there's something that you think I've done wrong, don't be afraid to tell me ;)**

**Now, please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Samantha Manson rubbed her violet eyes as she turned off the monitor, the beeping noise that her computer made while shutting down just a little too loud for her tired ears. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms above her head, before getting up to prepare herself for a good eight hours in dreamland.

The ponytail was undone with ease, her black hair gently draping over her shoulders. Since the desire to rest her head on her pillow was far too great after a tiring day like this one, slipping into her pajamas was done at record speed. Sighing contently, the goth girl did her routine check up before diving under the warm and overly expensive covers that her wealthy parents had insisted on buying for her.

Computer off, check. Lights off in the bathroom, check. Slightly depressing music with lyrics expressing the importance of saving the rainforests, check. Only the lamp in the old, Victorian chandelier had to be turned off, and her room would be shrouded in total darkness. Sam smiled at the idea; black was her favorite color after all.

As she walked across the plush, soft carpet beneath her feet, Sam halted by the lightswitch to observe the two small frames that had been put up at eye level. They were at least ten or twelve years old, made in kindergarten during a handiwork lesson. Macaroni painted in all colors of the rainbow had been glued on. The photos beneath the glass warmed her self-proclaimed dark heart.

The first one was of her and her two best friends, Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton. All three teenagers smiled joyfully at the camera, arms slung around one another's neck. The other was one her mother had snapped, when she walked in on her and Danny's private moment during her sixteenth birthday part the month before.

Sam sighed at the printed memory. Danny was sitting on the the sofa, his black hair an unruly mess, as always, and his blue eyes gazing at the girl with her head in his lap intently. The two had obviously been in conversation over a subject that she herself couldn't recall at the moment, when her mother had come storming into the room with camera held high. The blonde woman had then run off just as quickly as she had appeared, gleefully mumbling stuff along the lines of "So cute!" and "Such sweet lovebirds!".

There was nothing that the most notorious goth of Amity Park despised more than the words 'sweet' and 'lovebirds', let alone hearing them used together in a sentence. Practically everyone that she knew was under the assumption that she was in a relationship with Danny, and by now she was sick and tired of trying to convince them otherwise. The half-ghost boy was her best friend, nothing more.

But, truth to be told, she did like Danny, and she had been for quite some time now. Sam had known the Fenton kid for pretty much her entire life, and over the years she had developed a secret affection for him. Well, perhaps not so secret, judging by the rumors floating around in her high school, let alone the relentless teasing from the Techno whizz that was Tucker. Apparently all the times that her and Danny had tried to justify their furious blushes caused by sudden intimate contact hadn't fooled him.

On many nights she had laid in bed, her mind keeping her occupied to the point of insomnia. She would ask her self endless amounts of questions. Did he like her back? Were they supposed to be more than friends? And, should he even be interested in her that way, would it endanger their friendship?

Sam heaved another sigh, and flicked the lightswitch to void her bedroom of illumination. She was far too tired to be contemplating this subject, and her dreams were calling her. Dreams that were likely going to be filled with the mesmerizing stare of two deep cerulean eyes and a goofy smile that made her feel all giddy and girly inside whenever she saw it.

She practically jumped into her bed and threw the covers over her form, revelling in their warm velvet embrace. She snuggled her head into her soft pillow and closed her eyes, the welcoming feeling of sleep already drawing her in.

Unfortunately for the tired girl, the peace and serenity lasted for only a minute or two. An annoying, high-pitched jingle which she cursed herself for using as a ringtone filled the room, and Sam rolled over to retrieve her cell phone from its usual spot on her nightstand. It took her a moment to adjust to brightness of the small screen before she was able to read just who had the nerve to dial her number at this hour.

_Danny calling._

Sam raised an eyebrow in curiosity before flipping open her mobile, automatically answering.

"Hey, it's Sam."

"Sam, thank God you picked up," Danny's voice became audible on the other side of the line. "I was hoping you were still awake."

"Yeah, about that," the girl replied. "To what do I owe this delightful call at two o'clock in the morning?"

"I'd rather not discuss that over a phone conversation," her friend replied, causing Sam to frown confusion. "Can I come over to your house... please?"

A feeling of concern took a tightening hold on her stomach. What in the world could be so important that it just had to be talked about face-to-face?

"Do you really have to?" she asked cautiously. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"Please, Sam," Danny's voice suddenly became pleading. "I just-" his vocal cords froze for a second. "I just need someone to talk to, okay?"

"Danny, I..." said girl suddenly found her own voice stuck in her throat, unable to find the right words to deal with this situation. "S-Sure," she eventually gave in. "but you have to use my window, cause my parents will kill you if you show up at my door at this time of night."

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be there in five," the halfa answered, before hanging up.

Worry lines creased Sam's face as she threw off the thick blankets that had kept her warm until now, quickly pulling the string by the nightlight next to her bed. She shuffled over to her window and opened it, a cold chill racing down her spine as she let the cool November breeze in. Something had happened to seriously screw with Danny's mind,_ her Danny_, and she had no clue what it could be. Before she knew it, she found herself tapping her neatly trimmed fingernails on the windowsill in impatience.

When the temperature in her room suddenly dropped a few degrees more, the purple-eyed girl turned around to see her best friend and secret affection materialize before her, quickly shifting from his ghost form to his original self with a flash of white light. The look on his face was less than happy.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed as she ran over to the boy, catching him in a quick embrace. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Sam," Danny replied, his blue orbs staring at the carpet beneath him. His fists were balled by his sides and he made no effort to return the hug. The other teenager released him and glanced him over with worry clear in her expression.

"So what's got you so down?" she queried as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me about it."

"Lots of things, really," the halfa confessed, gently removing the girl's hand. "I wouldn't even know where to start..."

"Okay then," Sam said as she seated herself on the foot end of her bed, patting the mattress beside her and gesturing for Danny to join her. "Just begin at the beginning. I'm not planning on going anywhere; this is my room anyways."

A humorless chuckle escaped Danny as he lowered himself onto the comfortable bed as well. He leaned his elbows onto his knees and took his face into his hands, brow furrowed in thought.

"It seems like my bad luck has taken a turn for the worst lately," he eventually started. "I can't go a day without having to stress about pretty much everything."

"And by 'everything' you mean..?" Sam inquired, wanting him to elaborate.

"I mean it just the way I said it," Danny said. "My grades in school are still cringeworthy, despite the constant tutoring you and Tucker have subjected me to," he began to sum up. "Even after two years of beating pretty much every ghost in existence, it still hasn't taught those glowing creeps that I don't want them disturbing my everyday life."

He heaved a deep sigh.

"Vlad is still out for Dad's hide, even now. My parents still invent something new that could potentially mean the end of my sixteen-year-old life on a weekly basis..."

Sam felt horrible seeing Danny so distraught. It had been like that for as long as she could recall, and it only intensified after she had realized her feelings for the boy she called her best friend. She wanted to do something for him, but all she could do now was listen, and hope that she would pick up on something that could help him cheer up.

"...and I've been thinking over a lot of..." blue eyes met her purple ones for a second, and the contact lasted just a little longer than normal. "...personal stuff."

A blush crept over her cheeks. Was he talking about her? Her insides screamed for it to be true, but right now wasn't the moment to ask him directly.

W-what's that supposed to mean?" she stammered unwillingly.

"Huh? Danny queried, suddenly realizing his words. "Oh, n-nothing important... really."

He ran a hand through his dark hair and rubbed his temples. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," he said. "I'm kinda sick of it all right now."

"And you're afraid that you're on the verge of a mental breakdown?" Sam tried to assume her normally cool and slightly sarcastic attitude, hoping that it would help in any sense.

"Yes," the boy answered, raising his head. "No... maybe." he shrugged his shoulders and heaved another deep sigh. "I don't know. All I do know is that I seriously need some time off, or else I _will_ go insane."

Sam couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

Without warning the other teen, she crawled across the length of the bed and rested her back against the pillows, warming her own legs with the covers and keeping them open as an invitation for the halfa to come sit next to her. Albeit hesitantly, he took the free spot and awaited what she was going to say.

"Danny, look," Sam began. "I know that life isn't easy for you, and I sure as hell wish that I knew a way to help you out right now, but I don't. All I can say is that things will turn out right eventually, no matter how corny and overdone that sounds."

The boy couldn't help but groan. "I know that, Sam, but right now it just feels like everything is coming at me at once. I feel like I'm drowning at sea with nothing to grab on to."

"Well then use me as a lifeline," the goth girl said as she slid an arm around Danny's shoulder. The teen in question simply buried his head into the crevice of her neck, a look of despair still on his face.

"Just think about it," Sam continued. "I've always been there for you thus far. If you really feel to need to let it all out and just scream, you can always come to me. I'm used to blasting music so loud that my ears start to bleed, so I think I can take it." A small smirk curled around her lips.

Danny had to chuckle at that, although whether or not it was sincere, Sam wouldn't know. His surprisingly warm breath in her neck kept her mind occupied, and she did everything in her power to not make her face shift through five shades of red within seconds. When he turned his head to look at her, she found herself lost in those deep blue eyes, like always. When she finally managed to tear her stare loose, she noticed the small smile that adorned his features.

"Sure," he smirked, his slightly chapped lips distracting the hell out of Sam. For some reason she suddenly wondered how it would feel to kiss them. Blushing at the thought, she tried to listen to her friend. "But that still doesn't take much off of my mind."

"Well what is it that's been bugging you then?" she asked, turning her face until she felt their foreheads connect. She knew she had been close to Danny before, but never this much. She hoped dearly that he wouldn't notice the sudden rise in her temperature, as the urge to act upon her feeling continued to grow with every second that passed. With their lips so close together having them meet almost seemed like an obligation to her.

"I.." Danny replied. "I.. there's someone... someone who I can't seem to get off my mind lately." he eventually confessed. "Well, 'lately' might be a bit of an understatement. In all honesty, I haven't been able to stop thinking about this person for at least two years now."

Sam's breath stuck in her throat. Was he really implying what she hoped he was? Her anxiety, as well as her desire, were reaching a boiling point.

"...and I really want to this person to know what I'm feeling, but I'm scared to make the first step..."

An unknown force took a hold of Samantha Manson at that moment. Whether it was some switch inside of her that had been turned on, or just a brief moment of courage, she didn't know. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She lowered her head, surprising Danny as she brushed her peachy lips against his ever so gently. A million different sensations coursed through her upon impact, all of them more perfect than she could've ever hoped for. The halfa's lips were surprisingly soft, and a taste that she seemed to associate with honey for some strange reason drove her senses mad.

If it had been up to Sam that kiss would've never ended, but still she drew her head back after a few seconds, both anticipating and dreading Danny's response at the same time. It felt so good to have kissed him, better than she could've ever hoped it would be, but did he feel about it the same way she did? What would he do, now that she had, in a way, admitted her secret affection to him?

Danny's blue eyes looked shocked for a second, his silence confirming his confusion. His lips trembled slightly as he watched the girl who had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, the girl that had just kissed him seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sam... I..." the words left his lips so slowly that Sam was sure that she had messed up. She cast her eyes down, saddened, but was more than surprised to feel Danny's big hand cup her chin and force her to look up at him.

He stared at her in silence for a second or two, before bringing his face up to hers and kissing her slightly ajar mouth. As soon as Sam realized what he was doing, feelings of intense happiness flooded her chest, and she draped her arms around the boy's neck as she took in the full impact of the passionate exchange.

This kiss was rougher than the one she insinuated, but protesting would be the last thing she would do right now. Sam tilted her head to the side just a little to prevent a nose-on-nose collision, closing her eyes to revel in the moment.

She was right, his lips did taste like honey, and his warm breath on her own prompted her to curl her fingers into his thick black strands, pulling him deeper into the kiss. With a soft tug of his teeth on her lower lip, Danny pretty much begged for her to allow him entrance, to which she happily complied.

Time didn't seem to exist just then, as the now more than friends tested the waters of this new experience. Sam brushed her tongue against Danny's, silently letting him know to do the same. What followed was a struggle for dominance that seemed to last for hours, only cut off for a second to regain their breaths. Their tongues danced a dance of joy, and the passion that went into it was undeniable.

When the kiss finally released, the duo's breathing was ragged, and they looked at each other with hazy, lust-filled eyes.

"S-Sam, h-how did you know-" Danny started, only to be interrupted by said girl.

"That the person you were talking about was me?" Sam asked. "I didn't. I don't even really know what came over me just now. I guess it just felt like the right thing to do..."

"Well, you really are that person," the halfa confessed. "I've liked you this way for far too long now, but I've never grown the backbone to actually do something about it."

Sam smiled at him, and her small fingers found her way to his, interlacing them. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

And glad she was, glad that the boy of her dreams actually felt the same way she did about him, glad that she could now openly confess her feelings towards him. Happy that she would now be able to kiss him whenever she wanted, and call him hers.

Danny grinned in return, before stealing another quick kiss. He then sighed, only this time it was in contentment. Silence followed between the duo, during which they simply sat and enjoyed one another's company.

When Sam glanced to the side and noticed that it was already three in the morning, she poked Danny in his side to grab his attention. When the halfa responded with a soft snore, she giggled. When she pulled the string on her nightlight she wondered how she would get him out of the house before her parents came to wake her up, for they would probably disown her if they found her in bed with a boy. But those were concerns for later. All she wanted to do now was sleep, and dream about two cerulean eyes sparkling at her in joy. Only this time when she woke up she wouldn't have to hope. Danny was hers now, and she was his.

Who said dreams couldn't come true?

* * *

**So yeah, I kinda ignored Danny and Sam becoming a couple at the end of the series, but hey, I just wanted to do a cutesy 'first kiss' one-shot. You can sue me if you'd like, but I don't think anyone will take you seriously if you do :)**

**I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
